Turnabout Truth's
by RockerBlue
Summary: a story about Miles past and the murder of a family all uncoverd in a new case.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix with a sleepy look in his eye's he looked over at his new digital clock it was currently was 11:15p.m. It's been 1 month since the Lana Skye case Defance Attorney Phoenix since then he's been spending most of his time at his office thumbing through the past 2 cases that he help close this month. He sat down on his sofa dropping a heavy box next to him he was cleaning out his apartment he got up pored himself a cup of fresh coffee.

He plopped down onto the sofa took a long sip and gave a deep sigh he looked at his mail most of it was junk except a letter from Maya that he just got couldn't help but think about Miles and the fact that he quite his job Detective Gumshoe begged him not to 'I now that he looks up to Miles as if he was a brother, but what will he do now that he is no longer a attorney?' He cricked his neck thinking more into the subject since there's nothing interesting for him to do "Miles is never the one to just give up aaachooo" Phoenix sneezed sniff he blew his nose.

He grumbled while he combed his spike hair back with his fingers also he tugged at his suite to get rid of the wrinkles with a loud yawn he finished the rest of his coffee. The ringing from the phone startled Phoenix dropping his empty mug on the sofa "shit" he looked at in the cup and sighed as he picked up the phone "Hello Wright& Co. may I help you" a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Hey Mr. Wright"

"Oh Detective Gumshoe how are you" he asked in a sleepy voice

"Wright I need you to do a favor for me" Phoenix was surprised bye what Detective Gumshoe said that he didn't think "are you sure you have the right number ha-ha." A deep growl came from the other line then a booming voice "THIS IS NO JOKE" Phoenix was shocked bye Gumshoe's outburst he lost control of his phone and it clumsily bounced in his hands 'crap.' "S-sorry Detective I didn't mean anything bye it so what do you mean by favor" a long sigh came from Gumshoe "it's all right pal just come down to the station and I'll explain the rest to you bye."

"Wait De-" he listened to the phone until the line disconnected and just gave a beep beep noise he put the phone back on the receiver sighed "Jeeez I guess back to work" he said as he pulled his shoes on clumsily taking his jacket off his chair so he wouldn't get wet from the rain that was now starting he grabbed his wallet and locked the door behind him leaning against the building entrance pulling at the tongue of his shoe. He walked at a quicken paste in order to catch the train still cursing himself for not having a car. He felt a chill run down his spine as the subway carte finally stopped he accidentally bumped in to a man wearing a black suite and grey hair "s-sorry" as soon as the door open he exited the carte not looking back.

As Phoenix entered the police department he looked around for Dick as he scanned the room he saw the Detective talking to a Simi older man jet black hair slightly grey and wore a dark blue suit Phoenix noticed right off the bat that there was something wrong with Dick he looked like what the cat throw up the man next to him was patting him on the shoulder looked like he was trying to make him feel better about something. Before Phoenix could call out to the Detective he was him first he could see relief wash over his face and he motioned for him to come over. "I'm sorry that I'm late" he raised his hand to silence him "don't worry at lets you came, oh and also while were at it this is our new Chief Brame"

He smiled slightly shoke his hand gave Gumshoea file and went to his office.

He rubbed the back of his head "sorry he usually is more talkative" he chaffed in to his hand "anyway I'm glad you came follow me" he walked past him down the hall towards the Detention Center.

"What do you need Gumshoe you asked me down herefor a reason?" He stopped and gave a heavy sigh he turned around and looked Phoenix straight in the eyes. "Because you're the only good defense attorney I know" he handed him the file that Chief Brame gave him "what's this" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

"It's an autopsy report"

"A what why would you give me this"

"Because there's been a murder" Phoenix gave a delayed gasp "a what but why not a-"  
"Because the person who they say committed murder I believe didn't do it, she couldn't have done it" he looked away from Phoenix, he had a faraway look in his eyes he looked back at the attorney "you say that you will defend anybody who's innocent while she is I just now it" it sounded like he was about to go into a rant, so he reashersed him that he will do what he can "so can you tell me who was killed and the persons connection to the victim."  
"The victim is a very but more like was a very powerful Private defense attorney along with one mob boss and the person wrong fully accused of killing them is his assistant. Eriks Harrison she is 24 years old so nobody wants to defend her so that why I called you make the impossible possible" he scanned through the file seeing strange things like "Murder weapon found in the desk of the victims assistant Miss. Eriks Harrison, no motive as far as they can figure out, and killed execution style.  
"This is a lot of evidence" he looked up at him with a wary eye Gumshoe sighed "if you don't believe me spend 5 minutes with her and tell me to my face that she is guilty I'll come in with you, so she isn't afraid." He opened the door to the Detention room as he stepped through the door he noticed that nobody was there.  
"Don't worry their sending her in Mr. Wright" He sat at the set in from of the dirty glass window why the door creaked and a young girl sat down in the chair she had long black hair that all most covered her eyes and glasses but the weirdest was the clothes. She was wearing a jacket much like the Detective's jacket when set her hands on the table you could only see the tips of her fingerer the rest was covered by an X-large long white sleeve buttoned up shirt as soon as she caught her eyes she looked away blushing. She looked at Gumshoe smiled and waved "hi Dick, and you must be Mr. Wright" Phoenix nodded, she smiled at the that smiled turned to a frown "Gumshoe do you mind if I talk to her alone" he nodded and left the room "so you won't to defend me Mr. Wright, I'm happy that Dick has that much faith in someone."

"did you kill Mr. Brame" she sigh looked away from me "no but they saw they have proof but I can understand if you don't believe me" she sniff rubbing her eyes and looked up at Phoenix "I will defend you Eriks" he smiled.

"What why"

"Because Gumshoe believes you are innocent and so do I so I will defend you" she started to cry he had a confused look on his face not sure what to do "I'm sorry I'm just happy someone else believes me." Phoenix blushed rubbing the back of his head he cleared his throat "ok umm can you tell me you're alibi."

She nodded rubbed her chin "I got up and got dressed, I went to a friends hair salon that she owns then that when they arrested me as I entered the building saying. I killed Mr. Brame I would never do that because he was my father closest friend that's why I work for him" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card that had a picture of her, slid it over to him "here show this and your attorney badge to a platinum blond women at the salon her name is Niko Onshimi." She wrote down the address and handed it to him "good luck and thank you, I think I can trust you that you made the right choice, I hope you really trust me, to" she smiled slightly and left. Phoenix grunted as he got up from his seat pulled back his jacket sleeve to see the time 12:00p.m he walked to the "so that will be a 20 minute subway ride" as he left the building, he flipped to the page that had her work address, he ran his figure from the two addresses they are separated by a 15-20 minute walk from what he could figure out and her home address is closer to the salon so if the murder was committed at… he flipped to the autopsy report ruffley around10:00a.m so I just need to talk to this Niko lady to get the time see left the hair salon "so did she walk or take a car crap I should have asked sigh well I have a chance at trial tomorrow" he grumbled as he bit his lower lip in frustration as he finally got to his stop.  
"Finally I found it" he gasped his hand on his knees 'I took me for ever these women shops are impossible to tell apart' he grunted looked at his watch. 10 minutes to find this damn place he thought as he pushed the glass door open inside wore mirrors seats sinks and shampoo and other crap he couldn't figure out he stood in front of the desk as he scanned the area 'this place is like a ghost town kind of creepy if you ask me.' A loud voice came from the back room "sorry but today were closed" as young women walked out, she had platinum blonde hair, ear ring three on each ear, also she was pregnant, and a pissed look on her face as soon as she saw Phoenix "what do you won't kid I said were closed." She smacked her gum Phoenix was blue in the face "s-sorry, but" he reached into his pockets pulling out the card Eriks gave him she snatched right away looked at it than him.

"What are you doing with this card kid" she snapped at him with a freighting look in her eye.

"I'm a lawyer Eriks defense attorney" she said quickly not wanting to know what would happen if she thought he stole the card "really you are why didn't you say so" she chimed happily 'maybe because you wore going to rip my head of a second ago' she sat down in one of the hair dressers chairs "ok but I can't talk long I have to close up for a few days" I sighed pulling out a note pad and a pen Mrs. Onshimi smiled and nodded waiting for him to question her.

"Ok how long have you known Miss. Harrison and what time did she leave you're Salon also did anything unusual happen?" she didn't need time to think all the questions out for her to know the answer "for 10 years and around 9:45a.m It usually takes longer to fix her hair, but she came in early this morning but that was the only strange thing that happened Mr. Wright." He sighed getting up from his seat as he did going for the door Niko grabbed his hand "please try to help her, I know she didn't do it" she let him leave "I will do my best Miss."  
After he got home, he read his mail as he did that lazily since he was egzosted from the running around, he had to do he sat down and read through Maya's letter talking about her training and how she misses him and how she got a cold from sitting under the waterfall to long. He placed the files on his kitchen table pulled his tie, jacket, and shoes of as he made his way to the shower before hitting the sack since its been forever since he got a good night's sleep. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow he was mostly worried that he doesn't have enough evidence to prove she is innocent.  
Eriks is lying on the old jail matris her jacket, tie, and long sleeve shirt wore folded on a chair she had a new pillow that Gumshoe slipped in for her, she was all so finishing a sandwich that was also slipped in 'why is this happening again why can I just live my life in peace?' wore the thought that went through her head as she curled up with her pillow and fell asleep hopping tomorrow won't be found guilty.


	2. Trial

Pg-13

7/24/06

Phoenix arrived at the court house around 11:45a.m. He was panting heavily since he was all most late to get a chance to talk to his client "Mr. Wright nice to see you came" she was sitting on a wooden bench. She looked a lot better than she did yesterday she was in hand cuffs Detective Gumshoe was leaning against the wall next to her, he had a distant look in his eyes "are you ok Eriks" she nodded looking at her hands rubbing her nose and sniffing Phoenix "leaned in close to her she looked up at him blushed and looked at the floor "umm Eriks I forgot to ask did you walk or drive a car to get to work." She gave an unsure look "I walked because my car needs a new transmition.

I can't get it fixed since my schedule" he looked at his watched I wonder who is the prosecutor in this case Phoenix said looking around then a familiar voice spooked him he nearly jumped out of his shoes he turned around "Egdeworth you're the I thought you quite" he gave a sly smile then a frown as his eyes went to Eriks's "if you must know I was payed to prosecute in this case" he said calmly she was on her feet then she jumped behind Nick blushing or more like afraid of Mile's but it didn't matter since she was 1 foot taller that Nick "it's good to see you again Egdeworth" Miles said as he handed over the box to him "so this is the murder huh I expected more, Detective of course you will be first on the stand."

Eriks leaned close to her lawyer one of her hands on his shoulder so to ask him "you know him Wright-san was he a friend of you" he nodded as one of the bailiffs came out of the court room and told them to go in Egdeworth was all ready at in his regular place 'like old time's' Phoenix thought as he pulled out his evidence "it good to see you Mr. Egdeworth is the Prosecution ready."

"It is your Honor" Egdeworth nodded almost burning a hole into Wrights head "the defense is also ready would Prosecution call their first witness" he said as he cleared his throat nodding." All right Detective Gumshoe please come to the stand" he lugged the box Miles handed along with him he carefully put it on the stand opened it and put the lid under the box "ok Detective tell use you're testimony" the strange thing was that Egdeworth was more concentrated the he used to be Dick couched rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I was the first on the scene the owner of the building was killed also one of his client a Leon Pocino, about two minutes a young man said he took a photo of a women with long black hair and glasses, we also found the murder weapon in her desk along with some other things" the gun was added to the files his shoulders slouched with a depress look on his face "the as soon as she came to the office we arrested her on the spot." The judge nodded "ok defense begin cross-examination" he nodded.

'_Thx Detective their enough of a hole in your story that I can create reasonable doubt'_ a bit of relief washed over him but he knew I wouldn't be this easy with one of the other witnesses. "Detective you said something about a photo of the defendant may I see it" the photo was added to the court records he looked at it but at that time he couldn't see anything inconsistence with it. "Question Detective Gumshoe how long have you known Ms. Harrison" right of the bat Miles Objected "what does this have to do with the case at hand Mr. Wright" the judge agreed with Miles "what does this have to with this murder case Mr. Wright" Phoenix thought I through before he spoke.

"If Mr. Gumshoe does know her then he could tell us if she is the type of person to do this kind of thing" the judge nodded and agreed with him. "ok I'll allow it for now" he nodded and turned back to the nervice Detective "may I ask for how long have you known Eriks "He scratched his trying too think back "that was a long time ago let's see maybe 11 years give or take ya that close" he laughed then looked at Miles and stopped his smile turning to ac frown "do you think she is the type of person who might want to hurt someone she knows." He felt a chill run down his spine "what relavent's does this have to do with this time are you trying to bye time Wright" Miles gave a slight laugh 'no I'm not buying time just trying to get to the root of things' he answered as he pulled out a note pad.

"Ms. Harrison said earlier to me that Mr. Brame was a close and dear friend to her father so why would she murder him' Miles flinched "what I was never told that" he went through the files "that true she told me she got the job since him and her father were old friends" he said thinking back "just might I ask who was her father per say" Miles was clinching his fishiest. "To tell you the truth I don't know Miss. Harrison all was been a private kind of person never got angry always nice to everybody not a mean bone in her body the only thing I know about her father is that he was a great man see always keeps a picture of him that's about it" he sighed wishing to be more of a help to her. "Detective could you tell us what other things were in her desk" Miles Objects "what does things are not relevant in this case Wright."

"If they aren't then Mr. Gumshoe would have not mention them to the court sir" the judge gave it a moment's thought nodded and said "objection over ruled plz continue but their better be a connection" for some reason he didn't wont the evidence in that box to be shown but why guess I need to find out first. "well the first thing is this photo of a man and a women, a case file in another language I couldn't figure it out" he showed the photo it was a man with grey hair he wore glasses much like Miss. Harrison's also a fin pressed suite maybe in his late 40's. The women had blonde hair blue eyes maybe in her early 40's "see wasn't it point less there was nothing important in there." A sweat broke out on his head 'oh no crap I thought I could have used something' he looked up at Miles who was smiling before Gumshoe said "there was also a tape more like a DVD in her desk with dates on it" a short sigh of relief past over him "what there was no such thing found" Miles growled.

"yes there is" he pulled a DVD case out of his over coat he rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry but I couldn't risk it getting broke but it is on the evidence list" he pointed out they both scrolled through their lists and found it _'son of a bitch I was worried for a second their'_ the same couldn't be said for Miles he got a few too many shocker already "ok tell use the dates" the judge asked scratching his beard, Phoenix looked up at his client who's head was facing the floor trying to hid her face. "The first date is June 5, 2000, next May 16, 2002, December 31, 2005, and finally April 28, 2006 a day before the murder of Mr. Brame also another thing called memories of Lost I'm not sure what that is." One of the Bailiffs pulled out a TV that had a DVD player he popped the disk out, Eriks was hiding her face because see knew what was on the disk, she didn't won't someone to see it for one reason or another. Before they started it the judge asked if there was anything important to tell them before they play the dish she shrugged "you all ready have it out."

"But before we do this, might take awhile to finish so let's listen to the witness that saw her leave the building" Miles nodded as the witness took the stand he had blond hair blue eyes a huge jacket that had paint along the front and wore a camera around his neck "name and occupation witness." "Mikes the names Mike Barlow I'm currently in high school going to become a photographer" he smiled rubbing his nose "plz tell the court what did you see the day in question" he asked as he looked through the files. "ok I was sitting a the fountain in front of the building, well to make a long story short I saw a extremely hot lady enter the building the 5 minutes later exit the building the first thing I noticed when she left that she had a big red stain on her shirt and that's about it."

"Could you point out the women you saw that day" the teenager pointed at Eriks all most hesitant "that her but she wasn't wearing such baggy clothes that day."

"So you say that photo may not be her" Miles objected to what Phoenix said "the murder weapon was found in her desk and the witness saw her leave the building" Phoenix objected pulling out a file. "I won't to know why would she kill one of her friends, also theirs no motive" "motives not the point" Miles pointed out Phoenix continued the cross-examination "I want to Know why Miss. Harrison stuck out of the crowd" Mike smiled crossing his arms "she was dressed very skimpy for a older women." "Umm Miss. Harrison is 24" Miles coughed pointing it out "what do you mean bye older." He scratched his head "I just thought she looked kinda old that's all" he said looking around unsure of how he's suppose to think. "one thing still bugs me thou" Wright said as pulling out the photo "there's a contradictory here" as always Miles objected and of course the judge wonted to know why he pointed to her glasses "it easy to say that the witness noticed they had the same hair style but its impossible to see her whole face."

"But it still is impossible to get in without an ID" Miles coked a smile at Phoenix who was at a lost for words "whaaaaat?" Phoenix was shocked at the rabbit that Miles pulled out of his bag of tricks '_shit how could I have missed this, wait I can used this too hehe you mess up Miles.' "What if Miss. Harrison's ID was stolen from her"_ Miles didn't seem to be shaken by his clam more like amused "come on Mr. Wright couldn't you come up with a better excuse well if that's all then we might as well say she's guilty" he smiled looking at the judge he nodded but Phoenix yelled "Objection wait I got a witness that can prove that isn't Ms. Harrison."

"Who I don't have any witnesses"

"what but Detective Gumshoe should have put her on the list" he said out of breath a women stepped onto the stand with platinum Blondie hair with a black dress "just who are you" Miles pointed at her she winked at him "Mrs. Niko Onshimi 30 I own and run a hair salon that once belonged to my mother also I'm her on Eriks behalf cutie I might see you some day" Miles blushed for a moment as if he had never been hit on by a older women "I object you're honor" he judge nodded "wait don't I get a say" she yelled showing a pissed off look she gave Phoenix "you know Miles you are really un-faithful that a person cant kill someone" she smiled evilly scaring a few people "but like you lawyers sat evidence talks bullshit walks well I have this." She pulled out a video tape trying to get a rise out of Miles apparently it work he clinched his fist then pointing at the tape "what is that" she tilted her head side was smiling "proof kid you should learn to recognize it put this in the TV and ill show you." '_Oh crap just great now Miles will make sure he can nail my ass to the wall'_ the bailiff started the tape she fast forward till it was 8:20a.m. So the murder was about 10:00a.m. This was a new video camera so you could hear what they are saying "so my little girl is going on a date with who" she laughed the salon was empty except two people "Larry and it's not a date his girl friend just duped him and he looked like he might kill himself."

"He must of really loved her my husband should fell the same if I left him or died" she said as she Eriks head into a sink "no that's just Larry he thinks that every girl is his true love did you now last year that his girlfriend was kill and they thought it was. Him he looked like you scraped off you're shoe how curl can people be" Niko dried her hair thouoley.

"So why are you going out with him he doesn't seem like your type"

"Oh what is my type?" he giggled

"Well nice knows what he wants in life has goals and isn't a total asshole" she chimed the last part as if telling as joke to her question "it not that the reason that I'm mostly going out with him is because I saved his life once and he owes me dinner." She skipped it till the time said 9:20a.m. "so see you later I don't want to be late it's his birthday and he gets upset if I forget" she said as she left the salon there was a long pause from everyone then Miles tapped his skull smiling "there's a contradictory here you're honor" the judge was a little surprised "where" Miles pointed out how there is a 10 minute gap where we don't know where Ms. Harrison is" Phoenix cursed himself for not noticing the gap himself "why you just proved that Ms. Harrison is guilty" Phoenix felt sick to his stomach '_oh god I think I'm gona puck' _"you're honor may I request a recesses" he judge looked at his watch "all right 20 minute recesses.

As Phoenix left the restroom _'god luckily I got that out of my system' _he looked up to see Miss. Harrison looking even worst then he left a minute ago "I'm going to jail aren't I" she moped as she ate a lunch that was brought to her by someone a stir fry chicken with a coke she caught him looking at it "here you can have the rest" she handed him her food that was only about 10 fork fulls from being done "I saw that you looked sick my niece made it."

The light tone of voice took him from the plate that he finished it was Chief Harrison he didn't seem surprised at all to see him or her he smiled at them but he had a sad look in his eye as he stopped in front of Eriks for a minute not talking then the bailiff said to come in as they all entered the court room together he walked to the stand as everyone else sat down Phoenix looked up at Miles who seemed more confident now then he did when Niko showed the video the judge was the first one to talk "umm who are you" the man smiled wavered slightly he pulled out a file that was hidden under his hand "I'm the new Chief of police, 38 year old Chief Peter Harrison and I was to bring these to the court house." He seemed kinda hesitant about opening the file he cleared this throat Miles was getting tired of his stalling and spoke up "what are the results to the gun that was given to you" he sighed pulling out his reading glasses opening the file to the page that his index figure was saving the place so he wouldn't forget.

"The murder weapon has no figure prints but the bullets tell a more horrific story." The people in the court room started to talk "what does he mean" "is their more to this case" the judge slammed his gavel "any one who makes the next sound will be taken out of this court room got me" he grunted as he looked at the Chief with a look in his eye saying continue "well the bullets match them of a case 17 years ago the BM3-Incident they called it that's all the info that there is except" he pulled out a photo of a man on the coroners table "the files went missing 6 years ago and we wore never able to close the case." Phoenix and Miles both had the same look of shock on their face "what." "What do you mean another murder case" he closed the file handing a copy to both the lawyers "you don't know it because you two were probably 6 or 7 at the time the original cop the only one alive is well probably on the other side of the planet not wanting to die like the rest."

Eriks flinched at the thought of the BM3 case she tried for all these years to forget about it she felt sick to her stomach "judge may I ask for a continuance so we can find a link between these crimes" the judge agreed telling them the trial continues tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix pulled himself out of bed when he heard a knock at his door it was 8:45a.m. He had pillow hair a white shirt and grey boxers he yawned loudly scratching his head as he opened his door there were two teenagers standing their twins one a girl other a boy "umm can I help you kids" they both walked past him "it's not what you can do for use it's what we can do for you." They both pointed at him "I'm confused why are you even here" bother kids gave him a pissed off look like, _he's a lawyer_ "we can help win the case that is against our auntie" that woke Phoenix up "what you're aunt is Eriks" they both crossed their arms "nice detective work Sherlock anyway get dress we will be waiting her chop chop."

After getting dressed and grabbing a bagel he was sandwich between the two kids "what are your names and where are we going" they were both eating a pop-tart "I'm Emily and he's Jake and were taking you to Ms. Eriks work place so it might help with you're case." They jumped out of the subway into fresh air they both grabbed his hands a Pratley dragged him to the building the two kids waved at an old man "he's our aunties lawyer so were taking him up stairs ok" he olds man's face wrinkled into a smiled and said "ok go on up no ones here since the murder except a young man went up stairs he hasn't came down yet" the girl pulled out a card and swiped it and the doors to the elevator opened "just to tell you only need the card in order to use the elevator also that old man has bad eye site so they didn't use him so the defense wouldn't win" she explained to him "so don't worry stick with use and no one will question why you are here."

Jake said as the elevator stopped on the 15th floor he looked ate him watch one minute they pulled him out of the elevator "quit wasting time by standing their" Emily barked as he was pulled in to a small room with a desk and a door. Jake ran over to her desk he had black gloves on he pulled out a camera taking pictures after about 6 snap shots he opened the big oak wood door. And he saw Miles standing in the room holding a file "what are you doing in here" Emily yelled snatching the files from "who are you Phoenix how did you get in here" the boy stood in front of his twin sister and pointed at him "we have permission to be here and these files are off limits touch them and I tell the police" he took the file from his sister looked at it frowned at Miles and handed it to his sister who left the room. "This was the evidence I wanted you to have luckily we got here in time she's going to make a copy." Miles whipped the specked less look from his face and it became a ice cold glare "just who are you." The boy pulled out his camera and started to take pictures.

"Were Chief Harrison's kid's bub so get over it, plus why are you in Mr. Brame's office no Prosecutors allowed" he stuck his tongue at him Miles bulled up his fist and had a blood lust look in his eye's he jumped behind Phoenixes back _'hay don't bring me in to the middle of this' _he rumbled the back of his head like he always does when nerviest around Miles. "Here you go" Emily said giving Miles back the file handing me one two and putting the last in the cabinet she walked back to Miles "the key please that's off limits" he dug into his pocket dropping the key as he shoved past Phoenix he caught Miles sneak a peek at him as he leaved the room. "let's go" he had already locked the cabinet and ran past Miles and Phoenix jumping in to the elevator before them "we got to go home see ya Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth" the girl said Miles name slyly if she knew something as the doors closed "ha I guess we have to take a elevator together."

Phoenix laughed Miles just gave a blank expression _'Christ I hate kids who get in my way' _Miles thought as the elevator numbers stop changing Miles pressed the up button "Phoenix I have a question do you believe she is innocent" Phoenix had a dumb look on his face since this is the first time Miles asked this question '_ha didn't think so.'_ "Ya of course Miles looked up at Phoenix who was smiling proudly "Detective Gumshoe says so and he wasn't wrong about you being innocent so why shouldn't I believe in her" Miles walked into the elevator the files in his hand one in his pocket. "you coming" he sighed as he lean agents the wall Phoenix stood next to him _'I always expected since I found out that his father was killed in a elevator that he didn't take them.' _As the number on the screen turned to 13th floor Miles started to humm a beautiful tune Phoenix turned to look at him he had his eyes closed and a small smile across his face "that's a beautiful song" Phoenix couldn't help but say Miles started his back with his eyes still closed a slight yawn escaped his mouth "ya its from a gift a beautiful girl I once knew but the only thing I remember about her is that she had red eyes" he covered his mouth trying to make out the words suddenly there was a stir in the cart moved causing Miles to trip and fall in to. Phoenixes arm there was an earthquake a small one but he couldn't make it out from Mile who was trembling in his arms he held him tight catching a whiff off his smell lavender and old papers. A kinda musty smell he was pulled back to earth when he felt Miles puss himself from Phoenixes arm he was breathing heavily open of his eyes were closed_ 'shit what wrong with me.' _

Miles thought as a memory of a girl holding him close to her as he cried came back to mind he realized who was holding him and stroking his hair he slapped Phoenixes hand he dropped his papers he watched Phoenix scramble to pick him up. "sorry Miles are you ok" he asked as the ding told them they had reached their floor he snatched the files from his had "im fin" as they walked out the building door "I have a question I would like to as you Miles" he stopped in his traces he turned around to look at Phoenix their was a bit of surprise in his face as he looked at him his eyes were on fire bright like a phoenix its self. "Why do you hate me so much tell me what did I do to make you hate me." Miles paused for a moment before he cold speak "and don't give me any of you're ego feeding bullshit" now Miles was shocked because the short time he had known him here and back then he didn't seem the type to just go off on somebody "because were lawyers and if emotion gets in the way how will we do our job." Phoenixes trailed away from Miles.

"I now but why can't we be friend when were out of court" he looked up at Miles as they walked past a empty park because kids were in school Miles couldn't think of anything to say that would make this situation any better "because the last person I got close to I betrayed ok" was the last thing he said as he walked to his red car offering him a ride home instead of taking the dirty old bus or subway. He didn't won't to push the subject on who he betrayed but he could tell that it was some one important to him at a point in his life. As they stopped in front of Phoenixes apartment he could hear Miles laugh "shut up I'm not a high notch lawyer like you" he spat at him kind of offended as phoenix turned to leave the car he felt a hand on his shoulder "ok if after this you get emotional in court I don't wont to see you again." Phoenix had a confused look until Miles kissed him a plain kiss no emotion at all he jumped out of the car blushing deeply Miles slid back into his seat "see you tomorrow Wright" he said as he drove off. His stomach grumbled slightly.

"I hungry I guess I can go to the bakery where Larry works" he took the long walk every once in a while taking a look at his old watch 10:07, 10:14 he slid his jacket onto a chair bought a cup of tea and a bagel. He ate until he heard Larry call out to him "hi Nick I'm just finishing my shift" he say that Larry looked more depressed then usual about 5 minutes later his head hanged low "what's wrong Larry" he out his hand on his shoulder "I got stood up on a date" he buried his head in his arms "umm Larry do you now a women names Eriks" his head snapped up "ya she's the girl I was suppose to go on a date with." Phoenix sighed _'typical Larry_ _clueless as ever' _"Larry she's in jail for murder" his mouth gapped at his statement "No that can't be she would never hurt anyone how would you now."

"Because I'm her lawyer and I now she didn't do it but how do you now her" he tried to calm him down since some people were staring at them. "Man Nick and I thought I was the stupid one" he sighed giving Nick a dumb look "hey who are you calling stupid" Phoenix hissed offended by Larry "you really don't remember her but I don't blame you since she was a mute till after the car accident." Phoenix tried to think back but couldn't "I don't remember her" Larry stood up saying I have to go home but ask Eriks tomorrow.

Phoenix went back to his apartment to look at the file he got today he first took a show all that running today tired him out but he felt guilty that he may not have the leverage he needs to prove she is innocent _'damn why is this so hard to figure out and that also' _Phoenix minds trailed off to the kiss Miles gave him subconsciously his hand went to his lips _'oh my Miles…what the why am I thinking like this he was trying to psyche me out that's right' _he was talking to himself for a hour till he realized how Miles was right he's testing me to see if I can stay focused he open the file that he still hadn't open. Their wore not a lot of details some names and places were blacked out there was a bullet but this file is a follow up of the original case but there was thing "witness Eriks …." The rest was white out Phoenix just told himself it was a coincidence …. He spent the rest of the night looking at the files.

Miles looked at the files and found only an autopsy report, evidence list, a witness list that was useless, and something he was happy to see a Will saying when he died that Eriks got the law form. "Wait this was to easy why would those kids give me this she did say she copied it. She must have gave Phoenix the wrong file" Miles was excited he couldn't wait for the trail but he wondered why then he remembered kissing Phoenix _'I didn't know he was so warm'_ he slapped his head telling himself to get a grip.

Eriks was finish talking to Larry apologized to him for not being at their date he gave her, contact lens cleaner she asked him to get her mail and bring her mail tomorrow at court. She briefly spoke to Lana one of her old friends that still remembered her since she changed her appearance only two people know who she really is Larry and Lana. Most of her older friend should but they chose not to since she was a mute for one year of her life after the BM3-Incident. She hoped that Emily and Jake got to him and gave him the file she new it wouldn't help much but at lets it helped that he talked to Larry and got some more clues. _'Know the only thing I got to worry about is that movie their going to see tomorrow shit why did I leave it in my desk'_ she cursed herself till she feel asleep even thou she knows that their evidence on that tape to prove she's innocent.

_The next Day:_

Eriks was messing with her glasses saying to herself _'today is judgment day my turn to take the stand once again time sure flies when you're life's a living hell'_ as she told herself that Miles walked bye she quickly put her glasses back on she looked away and blushed as he walked by. Detective Gumshoe noticed her behavior and leaned in to whisper "so have a crush on your enemy huh?" He said in a teasing tone of voice she snapped at him "no I'm not" he poked her in the forehead smiling "I saw you blushing how cute" she puffed out her cheeks she looked like a squirrel with its mouth full of nuts and punched him in the arm as she sat down to wait for her lawyer. Who conveniently came when she thought of him being late she stood up both hands on her hips "what took you so long" he had a half eaten cinnamon toast in his mouth his papers slightly stuck out of his brief case "sorry my alarm didn't go off it ran out of power" he finished eating his small breakfast as he looked at his watch he got her a minute before the court swore everyone in she sighed knowing she shouldn't get mad at her lawyer she pulled out on of those big combs from the 70's, walked to the drinking fountain wet it down and combed his hair in a way a mother would. "at least you took a shower" he bent down to tie his shoes but Eriks was already doing it for him "you don't wont to look unprepared" she striated his tie, jacket, and also licked her fingers fixing his eye brows that seem to zigzag at the ends _'crap I fell like she's my mother and this is my first day of school' _he dreaded that anyone say him being seen treated like a kid especially Miles. She smiled giving a thumbs up as the bailiff called them in _'ok it now or never my turn to turn the tides on them.'_

'_If I don't get her guilty what the hells wrong with me doubting my own client I don't it's just that their isn't a lot to go on' _Phoenix dreaded as he took his place and Eriks took hers at the stand.


	4. A Ending

Eriks sat on the old stone bench that was a next to her family's grave she took a long drag of her cigarette 'sooner or later I'll join you but not before I make Miles my own or at least have a child.' He put out her smoke at the bottom of her boots stretched herself out hearing her spine poop and snap as she walked home.


End file.
